WWDGD?
by LadyDivine91
Summary: After talking to a little boy at the store and being reminded what's important, Blaine's outlook on life has shifted. And whereas that might be a good thing ... it might also be a dangerous thing ... Klaine. Kurt H. Blaine A.


**Notes: Part 2 to The Lesser Known Adventures of Dick Grayson. Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble 2018 prompt 'wire'.**

"So …?"

"So …?"

"You've been awfully quiet since we left your agent's office."

Blaine glances up and around, his forehead crinkling when he spots the dashboard clock and notices how much time has passed. He'd been staring at his phone, logged on to Gmail to send his mother the news, but got stuck staring at an empty message screen without a word written in it. "Have I?"

"Yup. You haven't said a word in over an hour."

"Oh. I'm … I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm _happy_ for you! You deserve that part! And to think, after your audition, they re-wrote portions of it to better suit you!?" Kurt pulls off the highway, sighing happily on his fiancé's behalf. "That only happens once in a lifetime! It must be a lot to digest."

"I guess …" Blaine agrees, less enthusiastic than Kurt expected him to be.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks, frowning at his fiancé's reflection in the windshield glass as he navigates a handful of one-way streets. "I thought you'd be over the moon. It seemed like you really wanted that part. It's all you ever talked about."

"I did. And I am. But I'm going to be the villain. You know?"

"But you knew that. You said you _wanted_ to play a villain." Kurt pauses at a stop sign and looks both ways twice, even though there's no one driving down either street for blocks. "You said you wanted to play a character that's dangerous. A character that people would love to hate."

"I _do_. But after visiting the hospital, singing with those kids, talking to Leo …" Blaine gazes out the window and up at the clear, black sky "… I liked feeling like a hero. It's actually kind of addictive."

"Who knows? Maybe your character will become a vigilante for justice," Kurt offers, turning down the next street. "Get a redemption arc."

"Hopefully."

"Plus, nothing says we can't do more good deeds in our personal lives. Back in high school, you ran food drives, we volunteered at a soup kitchen, I helped build a House for Humanities …"

"And we rescued those shelter dogs. Speaking of which …" Blaine cranes his neck to look over his shoulder at a building behind them "… _The Puppy Barn: Hundreds of Hugs from Boxers to Pugs_. Is that new?"

"Yeah." Kurt pauses at another stop sign. "I read about it in the community section of the newspaper. The owners said their store would be an avenue for shelters to bring their animals to the communities, but at the wire, they switched gears and became a boutique."

"Puppy _Barn_." Blaine chuckles sarcastically. "They're not even being subtle, are they?"

"Nope. A lot of activist groups were up in arms about it, but they managed to open anyway."

"So … are there puppies in there?" Blaine asks, rising up in his seat to try and see through the huge front window. "Alone? In the dark? At nine o'clock at night!?"

"I guess so." Kurt sighs. "I don't want to think about it. It's too sad."

"Well, is anybody going to do anything about it?" Blaine asks, wondering briefly – _what would Dick Grayson do?_

"I think there's a Change dot org petition going around," Kurt says, watching the curious change in his fiancé's expression. "We can sign it when we get home."

Blaine nods, determination knitting his brow as he comes to a private consensus. Before Kurt can start driving again, Blaine grabs his gym duffel from behind his seat and throws open his door. "Wait here a minute?" he asks, fully out of the vehicle before he finishes his question.

"Blaine?" Kurt leans toward the passenger seat, one arm outstretched, trying to grab his fiancé back. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Blaine says, searching the ground. "But I might be getting a redemption arc."

Kurt's eyes pop open wide. "Blaine!? Don't do this, Blaine! They won't let you keep that role if you get arrested for breaking and entering!"

"Nonsense!" Blaine giggles, serpentining toward the store as if that might help keep him from being seen. He hits a patch of ice and slides about a foot, but recovers, throwing his head back and laughing like a comic book baddie. "It'll be great PR! They might even give me a raise! Keep the motor running!"

"Blaine!" Kurt hisses, tensing when he sees his fiancé pick up a large rock and head for The Puppy Barn's window. "Blaine! We don't have the room, Blaine! If you don't have a job, we won't be able to feed a hundred puppies! Felons aren't allowed to have puppies, Blaine! BLAINE!"

* * *

 _Notes: In case you haven't guessed it, the title WWDGD? stands for 'What would Dick Grayson do?' :)_


End file.
